Communication devices, such as mobile phones and tablets provide various features to users. For example, a user may send and receive e-mails through his communication device or a user may set event reminders on the communication device. On occurrence of such events, the communication device may generate audio alerts to inform the user about the occurrence of the events or that certain actions may be due from the user's end. In the given example, an audio alert is generated for each of the e-mails received and event reminders on the communication device. In case, the user receives too many e-mails, he may find the generation of the audio alerts annoying. For example, if the user is expecting an important mail from a particular sender, then the user has to check the communication device every time when the audio alert is generated for received e-mail or the event reminder. In such cases, the user is not able to make out whether the e-mail is from the particular sender or not without attending to the communication device. On the other hand, if the user decides to mute the communication device to stop the audio alerts, then the user may miss important e-mails and event reminders.
Further, the user may also miss the audio alert generated for the important e-mail or event reminder if the user chooses to reduce the volume of the audio alert due to noises from various sources in vicinity of the communication device. For example, if the user is in a crowded market, then the user may miss the audio alert generated due to less volume of the audio alert in comparison to the noises in the crowded market. Also, if the user is proximity of the communication device when the audio alert is generated, then also he may miss the audio alert generated.